Chocolat
by Mme shirakiin
Summary: je pense que notre histoire a un gout de Chocolat. OC x REMUS
1. regarde moi

Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes yeux qui m'ont attirer au début, je pense que ce sont plutôt les ridules qui se forment a leurs coins lorsque tu ris.

Tu sais je crois que je sais tout de toi, dès la première année j'ai remarquer ta passion sur le chocolat, en troisième année j'ai deviner ton petit problème de fourrure comme l'appelle tes amis.

En quatrième année , et la fut ma plus épouvantable découverte, j'ai remarquer le voile de tristesse qui recouvrais tes yeux lorsque Alice Clint embrasser Franck londubat.

En cinquième année j'ai remarquer la disparition de ce voile mais j'ai vu ton être s'effondrait a la mort de ta mère. Je sais tout de toi, et toi sais-tu une seule chose de moi ?

Bien évidemment que non, je ne suis que Yima Lenigton la serdaigle ennuyeuse, insipide, ironique et transparente.

Pourtant nous avons un lien, je te parle de ces colis de chocolat anonyme que tu as reçu a chacun de tes noël,  
de la chaîne ou pendait une étoile en premiers année,  
de l'écharpe brune en deuxième année,  
du doudou loup de troisième année,  
du nécessaire a encre de quatrième année,  
du pull bleu de cinquième année,  
et enfin du cadre photo ou apparaissait des photos de tes meilleurs amis l'année dernière,

tout cela tu l'a reçu le jour de tes anniversaire, tout cela je te les ais envoyer anonymement par peur, et encore aujourd'hui j'ai peur. C'est le jour de la rentrée. J'ai envie de te revoir, mais tellement peur aussi. J'appréhende de voir tes yeux me traversait sans me voir dans le wagon du train, peur de voir que tu ne sais même pas que j'existe.

Mais je veux au moins te voir heureux, et j'ai peur que tu ne le sois pas car cet été ton père est mort. Tu es orphelin. Mais je ne pense qu'a une chose dans ton malheur, cet année me verra tu ?


	2. non!

-ma fille nous allons partir sans toi ! Dépêche toi !

-il est évident que non, c'est essentiellement moi que vous amenait a la gare

-nous amenons aussi girouette et sofa tu sais -plaisanta ma mère.

-ce sont mes animaux il serait inutile de les amener sans moi. Et je doute que Severus accepte de garder mes animaux.

-je plaisantai ma chérie - dit tristement ma mère, mon manque d'humour l'avait toujours un peu attristé.

-oh... je suis prête allons-y. j'attachais négligemment mes cheveux noir en un chignons décontracté et mis mes lunettes noirs sur mes yeux vert/marron

Nous montâmes donc dans la voiture et partîmes a la gare de King Cross ou je rejoindrais Severus, il était rentrer chez ces parents il y a deux jours après être rester chez moi depuis le début des vacances. Il était mon meilleur amis, même si nous étions pas des mêmes maison a Hogwarts.

Nos caractère était similaire, et nos obsessions nous permettais de nous comprendre, en effet Severus était obsédait par Sirius Black, au cours de son ancienne amitié avec Lily il avait put s'en approcher et il était devenu accroc,il passait ces journées a parlait de lui et a en rever, mais sa récente dispute avec la rousse lui avait fait couper tout les ponts avec Sirius Black. Il ne me juger donc pas sur ma passion envers Remus Lupin.

Il me tardait donc de le retrouver, de retrouver enfin la seul personne qui me comprent.A peine arriver après avoir dis au revoir a mon père et ma mère qu'une main m'attira dans un des recoins sombre de la gare de King Cross, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ces bras, une odeur de charbon et de livres poussiéreux ''aaaaahhh enfin, il est là''

-Severus, tu m'a manqué.

-Toi aussi Yima.

-Ton père ça a ét...

-ça va, de toute façon tu me soignera ce soir ?

-c'est évident.

Après ces retrouvaille nous nous dirigeâmes vers le wagon destiner au préfets, poste auquel nous étions destinés tout les deux.

Arriver devant le wagon je me figeais, j'entendais le rire de Remus a l'intérieur. Apeuré,stresser, je commencais a me degonfler mais la main de severus me résolus a ne pas faillir. Je me jetais donc a l'intérieur Severus a ma suite et je détailler mes homologues : il y avait d abord gilderoy lockart, un nouvelle élève venue de beauxbatons, l'homologue de Severus était la jeune Narcissa Black. Chez les Hufflepuff il y avait edgar sanfois un jeune garçon rondelet totalement empoter et sa petit amie Émia averein toute aussi potelet que son copain elle était couverte de maquillage et de bijoux. Et pour finir il y avait Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. Je me sentit me raidir en même temps que Severus. Ce dernier regarda Remus et lui dit :

-Lupin n'était-ce pas James Potter avant toi a cette place ?

-en effet, mais le directeur a préférer changer, James étant un peut trop...enfin pas assez...

-intelligent

-Severus ! Gronda Lily Evans.

\- ne le prenez pas mal Mll. Evans mais il semblait gêner de devoir critiquer son meilleur amis, Severus eu donc l'amabilité de finir pour lui - je prenais souvent la défense de Severus de la sorte, personne ne fut donc surpris de ma tirade . Sauf peut-être Lockart qui me regarda étonné.

-pourquoi tu les vouvoies ? Se fut au tour de Severus de répondre a ma place.

-et pourquoi pas ? C'est ça façon de parler, c'est tout.

-parle pas comme ça servillus!

je sentis mon ami blesser par le remarque de ce cretin de Sanfois qui utilisais le surnom que donnait Black donnait a Severus.

avant que j'aggrave la situation en frappant Sanfois, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une sorcier a l'allure loufoque.

-bien je vois que tout le monde est la- s'écria Halbus Dumbledor en rentrant dans la cabine. Il s'installa confortablement au coté de Lily Evans, sortit ces bonbons au citrons, lissa sa robe bleu clair pourvut de perle verte et nous dicta les règles que nous connaissions tous déjà par cœur, a la fin de sa longue tirade, il pris une inspirations et dit :

-...ah oui une dernière chose il a été décider que les préfets auront cette années une chambre chacun, et une salle effet les rondes tardives empeche vos cmarades de bien se reposer. Mais il n'y a pas eu de place assez grande pour cela, vous serez donc divisez en deux, voici un plan pour aller a la salle commune qui abrite les chambre de Mr Lupin, Miss Averein, Mr Snape et Miss Lenigton. Et voici celui pour Mr Lockart, Miss Black, Mr Sanfois et Miss Evans. Les compositions des salles peuvent vous paraîtront étranges mais je souhaitent que les maison s'entendent mieux et ainsi les compositions sont parfaitement hétérogènes pour une meilleur entente. Vous devriez choisir un mot de passe et l'écrire sur le tableau pour le verrouiller, vous devrez réitérer cette action a chaque 1er du mois. J'espère que vous passerai tous une agréable années, au revoir mes enfants.

''non attendez deux secondes, je vais devoir partager mon dortoir avec lupin, tout une année et ne pas luis sauter dessus !''


End file.
